The Tower
As much about the Tower is unknown this page should be seen as mostly speculation until more is revealed. Description The Tower is a mysterious place something metaphysically complex, generally perceived as a place by someone's mind when viewing or visiting, though Riala says it is not. The demon realm is also part of the Tower, being a shallower separate part.Source, it is however behind the $5 Patron barrier. It appears to span the Realms, allowing someone to use it in order to travel between them. Its existence is a secret not well known as entering it, as well as leaving it in one piece, requires a great deal of magic and willpower. Within the Tower Within the Tower is a place not suited for organic life, being extremely unpleasant to living beings who travel there. Areas of highly concentrated magic, corresponding to arcane, divine, and sexual, exist within the Tower, but are just as unpleasant as the undefined areas of the Tower, even to mages who use that element. Much like the demon realm, the Tower is not a place of physical absolutes. Something that seems far off can in actuality be close, or something that is hidden can appear from seemingly nowhere. By enforcing your will with magic upon the undefined areas within the Tower, you can shape the landscape of the Tower into something more traversable. After this you can claim an area of your own by manipulating the nodes revealed. Objects within the Tower are not actually the objects themselves, being more a representation or symbol of the ideas associated with them. Chests might have Sx or random items within, or when opened disappear entirely. Alternatively, a mirror in the Tower can function exactly like a mirror in physical reality and a key can unlock something this is locked. Altogether the Tower is not a straight reflection of reality, perhaps being more of a distillation of reality. Mortal concepts of places and objects and the various forms of magic are mashed together to form a unstable realm. Inhabitants of the Tower The creatures that inhabit the Tower are strange and varied, having warped bodies and no shown higher forms of thought. They are drawn to reality, and attack any non-inhabitant. Some of them are not fully formed, as seen by the various inchoate creatures, but others like the Reality Leech and Solidified Chaos seem to be more 'real' and thus more powerful. Sampler of regions and inhabitants: * In the area that Simon and company set their base in, there seems to be no defining charge of magic and it is populated mostly by Inchoate creatures. * In the Twisted Space, there is only a strong group of demons, but it's unknown how they got there. * In the divinely charged area Holy Plane, there are creatures that seem related to divine concepts, such as prayers or angels. Also there are two Tower Nodes that guard the Anak. The Tower Nodes are powerful creatures in the Tower, so far always appearing as a pair. The white Node has purity powers, while the black Node has sexual powers, forming an interesting dichotomy. They appear to naturally guard entities of sufficient strength that reside within the Tower, like the Anak or Ulrissa. Tower walkers These are known people who have traveled within the Tower. Arclent * Simon and company * Riala (Explored independently before entering with the group.) * Ulrissa, a Givini sage * The King of Zirantia * The Anak mentions two others who are hidden from his sight. Since we've seen Alonon in the Tower several time, he's likely one of them. Thenours * The Lustlord * The Fucklord * The Great Sage of Ghenalon Renthnor * The Anak of Philon * Esthera * A being of chaos/mischief Other * Ginasta (Claims to have entered the Tower on instinct when wanting to stop the Fucklord. Doesn't actually know what the Tower is.) * The Entity * A mysterious little girl, living in the Tower part of Simon's headquarters. * Sabitha is a native from the Tower, being a demon. * Tanurak, Ulrissa's old enemy Accessing the Tower So far, entering The Tower safely is limited to shard holders, powerful mages capable of dimensional traveling, demons, Gods, "anti-Shard" holders, and Ginasta. A way of "seeing" the Tower is by being possessed by a Seed of Corruption, but that is hazardous on both a physical and mental level. References Category:Lore